The Reason
by RosePetal101
Summary: How does one achieve Perfect Attunement? Well, Piper's about to find out and it's going to get juicy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am so sorry. I know I have taken a really long time to update, but I have had really bad writers block and I'm slowly getting my 'mojo' back. **_**Italics are thoughts.**_

**Hopefully this makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: No, but one day….**

It hadn't been long since the Storm Hawks went through the portal to the Far Side, but everyone was exhausted from the battle; so Aerrow told Stork to hide the Condor somewhere so they could rest, that was an hour ago. Since then, Finn and Junko have been sleeping, Stork has been helping Radarr with his back (the fur loss), and Aerrow has been worrying about Piper; when they retreated back into the Condor she disappeared into her room and hadn't come out. Aerrow was about to and check on her, when he heard a loud shout come from her room.

**~10 minuets earlier~**

'_Come on Piper, you can do this! Use all the hints, the clues. What do they mean?'_

Piper had been trying to figure out how one achieves perfectattunement, for an hour now and nothing. Her desk was a mess, with paper and books everywhere. As soon as they went into the Condor, she headed straight to her room and started tearing it apart; looking for books on perfect attunement, but there was nothing, at all. So, she started charting everything that had happened between her and Aerrow since 'The Binding' started.

'_Ok, let's see what we have here.'_

1. Piper started looking over everything she had written down:

2. Her and Aerrow had become closer

3. Both her and Aerrow had started taking rides out, when the others were asleep

4. A few times he had held her hand, and when he did she would feel a shock every time. And she was sure he felt it to, especially by the way he blushed

5. And when they thought they were going to die he said, 'If we gotta go down, at least we're going down together.'

**~Present Time~**

She looked at it over and over again. She knew that she had feeling for him, strong feelings. The truth was, she was completely and utterly in love with him. Of course she couldn't tell him that, or could she? Given the clues she had, it looked like that he lov- "Arghhhh!" Realization hit Piper like a hurricane, as she fell off her chair, hitting the floor.

The next thing she knew, Aerrow was right beside her holding her hand and asking her what was wrong.

"Piper, what's wrong, what happened?!"

Aerrow was getting frantic. He quickly looked around her room, his eyes settling on her desk. _'What the hell happened in here?' _Aerrow heard Piper mumble something, but he couldn't make it out. He looked back down at her and what he saw scared him; her eyes were wide with shock, she had paled and she was gripping his hand so tight, that it started to hurt. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

He leaned in closer, "Piper, what did you say?"

She looked up at him, with hopeful eyes. "Love."

**A/N: Cliff-hanger. *Sneaky smile* this story was only meant to be a one-shot, buuuut I changed my mind. ;). Keep an eye out for chapter 2. **

**P.S. If anyone wants to know what's happening with 'Save me' just PM me, I'll be happy to answer as many questions as I can. **

'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello. **

**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter**

She looked up at him, with hopeful eyes. "Love."

' _Love? What does that have to do with anything?' _ Aerrow furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Huh?"

Piper quickly composed herself, got up and with her hand still in Aerrow's walked over to her bed, and sat down. Aerrow followed suit, sitting next to her.

"Piper, what's going on? What happened?"

She turned her head, looked at him and frowned. How was she going to say this?

"Aerrow, I want you to promise me something."

He squeezed her hand, "Anything."

"No matter what happens between us, we will always be best friends. Can you promise me that Aerrow?"

Aerrow didn't hesitate giving his answer, "Of course. I will never leave you Piper; you mean more to me then life itself."

She blushed at his words; she could tell that they had come straight from his heart. He blushed too, realizing what he had just let slip out. It's true, Aerrow has loved Piper longer then he could remember, but he was always too scared to confess, and who knows what that would have done to their friendship, if she didn't return his feelings. He didn't want to lose her.

Being a little reassured by his words and his promise, Piper continued.

"When we came back into the Condor, I went straight into my room and practically tore it apart; I was looking for books about perfect attunement, but of course I couldn't find any. So I grabbed some paper and started writing down everything that has happened between us since 'The Binding' started."

She sighed, looking away she let go of his hand and got up, Aerrow was quick to follow her. "Piper what are you saying?"

She turned around and faced him, "I have a theory about perfect attunement." He nodded urging her to continue, Piper took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to say. "Both people have to be in love."

**A/N: I am evil :). You are going to have to wait for the third chapter. **

**Review? Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Why must you ask?! It's painful.**

"Both people have to be in love."

Aerrow's eyes widened with shock at what he had just heard. _'She loves me?' _Piper took a step closer to him and whispered, "Aerrow, do you love me?"

When he didn't respond, she felt like her world just ended, but what brought her back wasn't his voice, but his lips, on hers. Piper's eyes widened as she felt his arms wrap around her waist to pull her closer. She let her eyes slowly close as her hands travelled up his shoulders and around his neck, her fingers threading through his hair. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip, silently asking for entry, she granted it; by opening her lips and then using her hands, she yanked his head into her more and she let him ravish her mouth with his tongue.

Aerrow had lifted Piper and she wrapped her legs around him, Aerrow moved to the bed and sat down with Piper in his lap. _'My turn,' _was all Piper thought as she pushed Aerrow back into the bed and returned the favour, by licking everywhere she could in his mouth, this caused Aerrow to groan as he felt her assault his mouth.

But it wasn't long until they had to break apart, from almost suffocating. Piper reluctantly pulled away and stared into Aerrow's eyes, taking in how much more beautiful they are up close.

Panting, Aerrow stroked Piper's cheek. Then he whispered, "Piper, I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you, but I was too scared to say anything."

Piper smiled; the biggest Aerrow had ever seen. "Aerrow, I love you so much it hurts. I can't imagine my life without you."

As soon as she had said those words, both her and Aerrow started to glow blue, it shone brighter then when they achieved perfect attunement. Aerrow looked at Piper nervously, "Piper, what's going on?"

Piper looked back with the same expression. "I don't know, but I know it's a good thing."

Piper leaned in and kissed him again, the glow died down, but they could still feel the power and the love that they shared. Just as Aerrow was getting into the kiss, she pulled away again. He was about to say something, but Piper pulled him off the bed and then got in it. She stared up at him with a shy face.

"Aerrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Lay down with me? I'm really tied from the battle and I don't want to be alone."

He didn't answer her, but what he did do was climb into next to her and wrap his arms around her, pulling Piper close he kissed her forehead. "You'll always be safe with me Piper. I love you."

Piper moved her head up and kissed his lips, "I love you too. And I always will."

~_Fin_~

**A/N: I'm finished :D woooo! ****. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **

**P.S. I'm sorry if it felt rushed. **


End file.
